Return to Blockland Guide
This guide was made mostly by hak5, I just made edits. Guide by Sephiroth. Do not edit this; let me do all the work. Just add some sub-pages and put your name. Return to Blockland v1.045 Guide Welcome to the RTB1.045 Guide. If you find something better.. Tell me. This guide was mostly by Hak5. Edits to Badspot's pf tutorial by me. Added everything you would need to be able to pf. HAK5's website is located at http://www.hak5.org/ Return To Blockland The Hak5 Blockland server is currently running on underpowered hardware. The Blockland server is scheduled to move to new hardware on October 4 2006. The guide was made mostly by hak5, and badspot made the pfing guide, but I added a lot more detail to it and edited it. What is RTB? Return to Blockland (RTB) is a LEGO simulation game. You basically play as a little lego man and build lego things. THAT'S IT! There's some other stuff you can do, like deathmatches among other things, but it's basically pretty simple and straightforward. Trust me, you WILL get addicted. Getting RTB To download Return to Blockland, Go here and download it in the download page. Install the game and run the file "Play RTB.bat" Server Settings The first screen you should see is a splash screen with a number of buttons on the left and one on the bottom right. To connect to the hak5 RTB server click on "Join Server". In the field "Join Password" enter "hax0r" and under "Server IP" enter "noob.hak5.org". Then click on the button "Join IP" Basic Movement After joining the server you should be greeted with the main game screen. If the game is featured in a small game window and you would like to view it in full screen use Alt+ENTER to fullscreen. Basic movement commands are 'W 'S' 'A' and 'D' (WSAD) to move forwards, backwards, left, and right. Use the mouse to change where you're looking. You can also change your view with the up, down, left and right buttons. Use the space key to jump and hold the right mouse button (RMB) to fly. You can use WSAD to move around while you're flying around. While running along the ground RMB will also help you run faster, test this out for yourself to get a feel of how it works. NOTE: Sometimes the controls get a little ugly and WSAD don't really work nicely together with RMB. If you get problems try letting go of either RMB or one of the WSAD characters and pressing the other. If you ever get stuck press 'Q' to randomly transports yourself to another part of the level. If this doesn't get you what you want, try Ctl+K to kill yourself and return to the starting point of the level. (Don't worry, there aren't really lives in the game or anything like that, you can do this as many times as you want.) The window of scrolling text in the top-left of the screen shows various announcements. Whenever somebody enters or leaves the server, sends a message or anything else of significance happends it is announced here. The message window size can be adjusted with the P key. Basics of Building To actually build a block you need to be near an already build lego piece. You should notice at the bottom of the screen a list of item, starting with something like 1:Brick, 2:Plate, 3:Slope etc. Sometimes the items are a little different depending on your level, but bricks are usually 1, plates 2 etc. If the number under which a particular item in this tutorial is different on your screen, use that number instead. Press the button '1' to select brick. Point to a piece of lego and press the left mouse button (LMB). You should see a yellow lego block appear. If you now keep pressing 1, or if you scroll with your mouse wheel you will cycle through the different types of blocks available to you. A preview is available in the bottom left of the screen. Also, the shape of the yellow block changes to reflect what you're about to build You can move this piece around and manipulate it to your needs or desires. The numpad button 8 (num8) will move the block horizontally away from you. Similarly num4, num6 and num2 will move it to the left, right and closer towards you. (Notice these are the numpad buttons with up down left and right on them. These arrows correspond to how they are moved). To rotate the block clockwise use num7 and to rotate anti-clockwise use num9. To move vertically up and down use num3 and num1 for one-third height and numpad+ and num5 for full height. If you want to make the block taller use '*' on the numpad and use '/' on the numpad to make it shorter. Finally to actually create the block use numENTER. After you have done this the yellow block is still there, so only press numENTER once. Otherwise you will have created two blocks in exactly the same place. Advanced Tip: Holding ALT and pressing num8,4,6 or 2 will move the brick the entire length of the brick rather than a single stud. This makes building roads a breeze. Additional Building Elements To build something other than a simple block use items 2, 3 or 4. 2 is flat plates, including roads 3 is Slopes and wedges 4 is everything else. Windows, doors, street lights, seriously EVERYTHING else The rest of the building process is exactly the same. Destroying Blocks Pressing "U" will destroy the last brick that you built. This only works for the last brick and not any other. To destroy other bricks, start by selecting item 5, you should have the Hammer. If you have the key or wrench or anything else just keep pressing 5 until you have the hammer. Go up close to a brick that you have previously built. Once close, target the block by changing your view by moving the mouse and place it in the middle of your screen and click on the LMB. You may need to click several times. This should destroy the block of lego. You may find it much easier to target accurately with the crosshair in first person view. Use the tab key to toggle between first and third person view. Changing the Colour of a Block Select item 6, Spray Can. Just like before, if you keep pressing 6 you will cycle through available colours. A preview is available in the bottom left. To actually paint a block is similar to destroying it with the hammer. Get up close to your block. Target it by changing your view by moving the mouse and place it in the middle of your screen and then click LMB. The colour of the block should change. Advanced tip: While using the spray can you can choose letter decals by clicking the middle mouse button. Chatting to Other Players To send messages to everyone in the server, press 'T', types your message and press ENTER. To send messages to team mates only, use 'Y' instead. To send private messages, press Ctl+T. Select the player from the list that you want to send a message, enter your message, then press on the button "Send". (For some reason pressing ENTER doesn't work you actually have to click the button). Finally, it is also possible to access the game's internal IRC client by pressing "I" Appearance To access the panel to change your appearance, use Ctl+A. This brings up the administrator menu. You should see 4 buttons at the top of this menu: 'Admin', 'Player', 'Minigames', 'Teams'. Select the button 'Player'. This takes you to the player menu. There is a button 'Appearance' on the right of the menu. Clicking it brings up the appearance menu. Most fields are pretty obvious. You can change basically every aspect of your appearance. Make sure to change your name to something other than the default Blockman. Choosing Friends In the player menu there is a white box with a list of all the names of everyone else playing on your level. Click on a name, then click on the button 'Make Friend'. Again click on their name then click the button 'Make Safe'. You have now added this player to your list of friends. You should do this for every player. This lets them make blocks next to your blocks and move your blocks around. This feature of letting you build only near to your friends is somewhat annoying and not really useful for the most basic and fun aspects of this game. For this reason it is best to do this for every player. (You need to do it each time you enter the server). That way anyone can build wherever they want. Being on the same team as another person also solves the problem of not being able to build near other people's blocks. Clearing All of Your Blocks In the player menu there is a button down the bottom called 'Destroy Own'. To destroy all of the blocks that you have built in the level so far click on this button. You will need to confirm this. To confirm, press the button 'T'. A little box should open up near the left of the screen. Type 'yes' and then press ENTER to destroy all of your blocks. Otherwise type 'no' and then press ENTER to cancel this.